First Hunt
by serioustwilightfan
Summary: It is Bella's firt Hunt after being a vampire but she is not that self controlles and find it hard to resist the passing bike riders. What happens next? What will Edaward do? What will distract her? Reviews appriciated . Thanks


BPOV

Suddenly I could smell the most sensational mouth-watering smell from the East, much better than the herd of sheep that Edward wanted me to notice. I could hear the beating of hearts at a healthy pace. The scent grew stronger every second I stood here.

What else could anyone ask on their first hunting trip? I could not think of anything that smelt more delicious and my throat was burning with thirst, hunger

The next thing I knew, I was running towards my prey. I could not think of anything else as my sense of smell drew me closer to these riders. I could hardly notice the footsteps of Edward behind me.

My thirst burnt every second, as the smell grew stronger, my senses started overtaking me.

I ran a metre, in less than a minute I could reach my destination. The scent was obvious now.

In half of next second, I was on the ground. I was penned; I could feel a weight over my body.

"Edward?" my voice slipped.

EPOV

I could see the concentration on her face, looks like she started getting the hang of her new senses. The next minute, a her eyes flung open and she was running, East

I kept the pace easily with her, being the fastest in the family. I let her lead, wherever she wanted to.

Suddenly as the wind blew towards us, I could smell humans.

My mind started whirling with questions. Is this what Bella is running to? Is her newborn hunger finally overtaking her nature? As always, I wished I could read her mind.

Maybe, I should let her taste human, if that is what she wants. No. We are vegetarians. Carlisle will be disappointed; she has to live with us for rest of her eternity. Still, she might not get another chance.

No, definitely not. I should not let her. Bella had once said, when human, that she would rather want to go to Antarctica than hurt humans. Besides, if I let her now, it will be harder for her in future, like Jasper.

After this conversation with Bella, human came to my head, I knew I should stop her. This is what she would want me to do, not let the newborn desire empower my Bella.

We were past one metre now and the smell of humans were stronger and Bella's intensions too.

I got in front of her, crouched and pushed Bella to the floor.

Her eyes looked surprised and she stiffened a second, and then let a growl escape before saying "Edward?" with irritated eyes a minute later.

"Sorry, Bella, you cannot hunt humans. You will regret later. This is not you".

BPOV

I realised that it was the truth. But, at the moment, I could not think of anything other than the delicious smell that arose, which was now moving further away from me, every second I was being held.

My hands flew before me, with anger and strength to push him away and do what ever was necessary to get to my prey. At the same moment, I lifted my head to face my Edward, only to see his worried eyes staring back. In frustration, instead of pushing him, I pulled my hands from his shirt, after my human memories of this angel flashed in my head.

I looked at his shirt, after the small ripping sound I heard. It was his shirt, in my forceful and quickened movement, I tore it.

Suddenly, the burning of my throat, or the delicious smell of the humans getting away did not bother me. All I could see was Edward's pale, perfect chest revealed through my accident. It was still unbearably beautiful, just as I remembered, maybe even more than I could remember.

I raised by hands beside my body and slowly moved to Edward's chest and started tracing the planes that was visible with my finger tips, so smooth and warm, wow. I could hear Edwards sigh from above me, his grip loosened. I looked at his face, only to be mesmerised by dark burning eyes, he has not gone hunting during my transformation, then . His face was relaxed, I smiled at him, he smiled my favourite crooked smile. I moved my lips to his, he looked a little started but responded with passion.

EPOV

"I don't know how you can do this, now…so suddenly" I whispered between kisses. "I wish I could see just for a moment, what is going through your mind".

"Sorry and thank you. I did not mean to try and hunt…" Bella replied with shameful, worried, red eyes.

"I know" . I started kissing her again and her lips brushed with mine. I did not try to control myself for once. I could feel Bella's warm body all around me, pulling each other closer. I could now see what see meant when she said she could not feel being hurt when we were in Esme Island. I could feel her strength at times, before she tried to control herself.

"I love you, Edward.", admitted "I love you too. Now" I said moving away. "Lets, try again, to hunt, we have all the time of eternity to do this. Besides, don't you want to see Reneseme?"


End file.
